Four Years To Forget
by BeccaMarie56
Summary: Bella is 14 and lives with Renee and Charlie in FL. Charlie has been abusing Bella and Renee for 4 yrs. What happend when Charlie takes it a step further. Where does Bella go when Charlie kills Renee? Full summery inside. B/E later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Bella is 14 and lives with Renee and Charlie in FL. Charlie has been abusing Bella and Renee for 4 yrs. What happend when Charlie takes it a step further. Where does Bella go when Charlie kills Renee? And how does Bella meet the infamous Edward Cullen. B/E later on.**

**Disclamer: I do _NOT _own any of the Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does. **

Chapter One- B.P.O.V.

"Daddy! Stop please! It hurts!" I cried as Charlie's hand whipped across my face. I whimpered in pain.

"Charlie, please don't hurt Bella. She did nothing." Renee pleaded as Charlie took his belt off from around his waist and whipped Renee with the belt buckle.

The belt whipped Renee in the back of the head causing her head to jerk back as she cried out in pain.

"MOMMY!" I cried as I crawled over to her noticing that she was unconscious.

"Get away!" Charlie screamed. He grabbed my mom by the hair and pulled her into the bathroom. Then he did the unthinkable, he threw her faint body face down into the tub and turned on the water while plugging the drain.

That was my chance to call the police. 'It might be the only thing that could save my moms life.' I thought as I dialed 911.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A kind, caring voice asked,

"M-My Mom is b-being beating. M-my- Charlie is drowning her. Help! He i-is going to k-k-kill her." I sobbed as I told the lady what was happing.

"Okay honey, where do you live?"

"718 Coconut Drive. It is the bright yellow house on the corner near the market."

"Okay. Help is on its way. Do you want me to stay on the phone with you until the paramedics get there?"

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Charlie roared.

I could here the lady on the phone, "Hello? Hello? Are you still there? Hello?" But I didn't have the courage to speak.

Charlie came running through the kitchen screaming at me. On his way past the stove he grabbed a pan of boiling water that was going to be used to make dinner tonight.

"Please Charlie don't. I-" I tried to get out of the way, but gravity was to fast. The steaming hot water came pouring down on me. Blistering my fair skin immediately.

"AHHHH!!" I screeched out in pain. It hurt so bad. This was worse than anything that Charlie has done in the past five years.

Just then I heard the front door being knocked down. A couple of seconds later, 5 men came rushing into the kitchen. Two of them were restraining Charlie, and two were tending to me. The other person was calling for back-up.

To one of the men helping me I said, "M-my mom…in the bathroom…HELP HER" I stuttered, while worrying about Renee.

As I heard sirens coming down my street I started to worry even more.

A couple of seconds later, three people came rushing into the house, around the mess in the kitchen carrying equipment with them. One was a gurney, and the other was one of the machines that they used to re-start a heart. I think that it is called a defibrillator.

I freaked out when I saw the defibrillator and asked the man that called in for back up, who was know tending to my mom, "Is she o-okay?"

I tried to get up to go check on my mom but the man said to stay put and "Your mom doesn't have a pulse but we are going to try and start her heart back up. Don't worry, we will try everything that we can to help her."

But that was when reality kicked in. My mom was going to die. No. She couldn't. She can't. I need her.

**A/N: I know. It is short. But I have longer chapters in the future. So do you like it? If so please tell me. Reveiw if posoble. Anybody can. I have other chapters ready but I am not going to post them until I get a few reviews. I just want to know if you people like it and if I should keep going. **

**xoxo,  
BeccaMarie56**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

**Well, since I am updating that means that I got a LOT of good reviews just in a couple of hours of posting my story!! Thanks to the people that reviewed!! So here is the second chapter to Four Years to Forget!! OOHH and for those of you that were confused about Bella's age, she is fourteen, and has been being abused by Charlie for four years. Hope that clears it up for those of you. And if you find any erorrs in my spelling, please tell me where they are so i can fix it. thx. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own and of the Twilight books, Stephenie Meyer does.**

CHAPTER TWO

I opened my heavy eye-lids and noticed that everything was white. And there was a _very_ annoying beeping sound coming from multiple machines around me. That was when it hit me. I was in a hospital. But why?

"Isabella?" A male voice asked.

"Isabella, I am Dr. Lee." The voice asked me again.

I tried to sit up, but then it stung everywhere. Oh, I was here because when Charlie threw the water on me, it burnt me. And it hurt. A lot. Wait, where is my mom. Wouldn't she be here with me? Especially since I am in the hospital because of Charlie and what he did that night. No. The night was coming back to me. My Mom is dead. Because of the horrible thing that she married- Charlie.

I started bawling my eyes out. The doctor asked "What's wrong, are you in pain? Do you want me to give you pain-killers or are you just hungry?"

"Of course I am in pain!" I yelled at Dr. Lee as tears flooded down my cheeks, stinging as they went further down my face. I was guessing that was from the burns as well.

"But I am not crying because of that you IDIOT!! MY MOM JUST DIED! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO ACT? DO YOU WANT ME TO JUST FORGET ABOUT IT AND MOVE ON? BECAUSE I CAN'T. Charlie abused us. And because of him, my mom is dead." I lowered my raised voice. "This isn't just a dream that I have nightly. It actually came true. This is what I feared from the beginning. Four years ago." I explained.

"So is that how long this has been happening? Four years?" Dr. Lee asked.

"Yes. Four years in a week." I said. Wait what day was it?

"Okay, well I am going to give you some pain-killers and then leave you be, but I will be back later. If you need anything, just buzz the nurse."

"Wait, Doctor?" I asked. He turned around. "Yes?"

"Well, this might be a stupid question, but what day is it?"

"It is Wednesday. You have been out since the accident that was Sunday night."

I then started to cry. As the tears rolled down my face, I cried even harder, because it burned so much.

"I am so sorry Isabella that you had to go through this. It must have been terrible. I couldn't even imagine." Dr. Lee comforted me.

I then started to calm down, but was still in shock that this happened. It will probably take me a while to take this all in, I thought.

"I'm so sorry Isabella, or do you go bye Bella?"

Softly I said "Bella."

"Okay then. Bella. Why don't you try and get some sleep for now. You have so much to take in and it is probably hard for you to handle right now. Go to sleep and we will explain everything that is going to happen. Okay?" The Doctor said, but of course, I argued.

"No, please. Tell me what is going to happen. I mean to Charlie and…..and where am I going to g-go?" I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and fall down my burned cheeks. And it burned. Again. "God, I can't wait for this pain to end' I thought.

The Doctor sighed and started "Charlie will be going on trial for murder in about a week. And most likely go to prison for life. I am 99.9 sure of that. And for you well, that is to be discussed tomorrow with Child Protection Services. But if you don't have any relatives that are willing to take you in, or have a good environment for you, then you will probably be living in foster homes. I am sorry again for everything that you have been through Bella. Later today a lady will be coming by to ask questions about what happened and what not. Dr. Lee informed me.

I still had a million questions running through my head. But unfortunately I had to wait to get them answered.

**A/N: I know. It was short again. But I am just starting out and 2 updates in ****one**** day. You got to say, that is pretty good. REVIEW and I will update even more!!**

**xoxo,**

**BeccaMarie56**

**Tori- Thanks soooo much for being there for me the other day. Ily4e and I am always here for you, but you know that. Thanks for supporting me through out everything. I love you 4 eternity-- and for the ppl that aren't Tori-- she is my best friend and I love her for eternity- ily4e ya well that is an inside joke that I am not willing to explain. Lol. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**A/N: I know. You have every right to be mad at me. I at least tried to make this chapter somewhat longer. I am sooooooooooooo sry for not updating sooner. I am VERRRRYYYY busy. And thanks soo sry much to all of my reviewers. You have no idea how much they help me. Thx again, BeccaMarie56**

Chapter Three

When I woke up later that day I noticed one of the nurse's checking the machines. When she turned around and looked at me she said "Good morning Bella. How are you feeling today?"

"Good, I guess. I am a little sore. Umm, I have a question…When is the lady from Child Services coming in?"

"She stopped by later last night but you were still asleep so I told her to come back tomorrow. I didn't want to wake you. You have been having a really hard week, so I thought that you should get as much sleep as possible."

"Oh, Okay. Thanks." Just then a lady in a suit looking all business like walked in.

"Isabella Swan? I am Janelle Davore, form the Child Services. I am here to talk about what is going to happen with Charlie and where you are going to stay." She directed to me.

"Well I will just leave you two to talk." Said the nurse. Ms. Davore nodded and mouthed "Thank you."

"Okay, where do we start. Well since I am going to be in charge of you from now until you are eighteen, unless of course you get adopted, Let's get to now each other." Ms. Davore began. "Do you go by Isabella?"

"Umm. No, I normally go by Bella."

"Okay, so Bella, what are some of your hobbies?" Ms. Davore asked as she pulled out a notepad and a pencil.

"Well, I love cooking, and reading. I can't put a book down once I get hooked." I said shyly.

"I love reading too, what kind of books do you read?" Ms. Davore asked me.

"Well, I love fantasy, and vampire books. I don't know why though, but I know that this sounds crazy, but I…..I believe in Vampires….I just have a feeling that they exist. I…I don't know why though." I admitted shyly.

A smile appeared on Ms. Davore's face. I was confused for a minute. I didn't get why she was smiling.

"You know what Bella, I agree." What?! She didn't think that I was crazy?! That's a first. I mean when I told my mom she said that I should stop reading that stuff. 'It is brain-washing you. You need to stop!' I remembered that just as if it was yesterday. Oh god, how I miss my mom. I felt the tears well up in my eyes again. Thanks goodness Ms. Davore wasn't looking at me, she was writing in her notepad.

"You know Bella, I love those books too. I don't know why, but I believe to. I mean, if we are here, why can't Vampires, or werewolves, ya know? "

"Exactly, if we are here and living, why can't they?" I stated matter-of-factly.

"So are you a good student? I mean, and A, B, sometimes C, student?" Ms. Davore asked.

"I am a straight A and B student." I stated proudly.

"Well you have a great future ahead of you Bella. You are a good student, quiet, thoughtful, and caring. You also love reading. I think that you will have a very, _very_ good future. And that from now on, your life will change drastically, for the better. It may not seem like it now, but it will in the future." Ms. Davore smiled at the end and gave me a sweet look.

"Well I sure hope so." I yawned.

"Okay, I can tell that you are getting tired. Let's just get into the more important questions, and we can get to know each other better later. Okay?" I nodded.

For about fifteen minutes Ms. Davore asked me just general questions about me and my family. When she left I was kind of happy, but kind of sad. I was happy because really like Ms. Davore, she is the closes thing that I had right now. I was sad because I missed my mom so much. She was nice and related to me.

A few minutes later, I fell into a deep nightmear filled, sleep.

**A/N: okay, so do you like it?! REVIEW!! I have NO more softball games this week so I will try to update a couple of times this week. I just have to type everything :(. I am sry again for not updating sooner. But you might have an update late tonight. I will stay up later and type up a couple of the chapters. **

**Xoxo, **

**BeccaMarie56**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewer and especially to **IamStalkingu **for catching my error in chapter three. Thx and I fixed it so it makes sense. I have no idea what happened. Well, enjoy!**

**BeccaMarie56**

Chapter Four

Flaskback:

"_Daddy! Stop please! It hurts!" I cried as Charlie's hand whipped across my face. I whimpered in pain._

"_Charlie, please don't hurt Bella. She did nothing." Renee pleaded as Charlie took his belt off from around his waste and whipped Renee with the belt buckle._

_The belt whipped Renee in the back of the head causing her head to jerk back as she cried out in pain._

"_MOMMY!" I cried as I crawled over to her noticing that she was unconscious._

"_Get away!" Charlie screamed. He grabbed my mom by the hair and pulled her into the bathroom. Then he did the unthinkable, he threw her faint body face down into the tub and turned on the water while plugging the drain._

_That was my chance to call the police. 'It might be the only thing that could save my moms life.' I thought as I dialed 911._

"_Hello, how can I help you?" A kind, caring voice asked,_

"_M-My Mom is b-being beating. M-my- Charlie is drowning her. Help! He i-is going to k-k-kill her." I sobbed as I told the lady what was happing._

"_Okay honey, where do you live?"_

"_718 Coconut Drive. It is the bright yellow house on the corner near the market."_

"_Okay. Help is on its way. Do you want me to stay on the phone with you until the paramedics get there?"_

"_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Charlie roared._

_I could here the lady on the phone, "Hello? Hello? Are you still there? Hello?" But I didn't have the courage to speak._

_Charlie came running through the kitchen screaming at me. On his way past the stove he grabbed a pan of boiling water that was going to be used to make dinner tonight._

"_Please Charlie don't. I-" I tried to get out of the way, but gravity was to fast. The steaming hot water came pouring down on me. Blistering my fair skin immediately._

"_AHHHH!!" I screeched out in pain. It hurt so bad. This was worse than anything that Charlie has done in the past five years._

_Just then I heard the front door being knocked down. A couple of seconds later, 5 men came rushing into the kitchen. Two of them were restraining Charlie, and two were tending to me. The other person was calling for back-up._

_To one of the men helping me I said, "M-my mom…in the bathroom…HELP HER" I stuttered, while worrying about Renee._

_As I heard sirens coming down my street I started to worry even more._

_A couple of seconds later, three people came rushing into the house, around the mess in the kitchen carrying equipment with them. One was a gurney, and the other was one of the machines that they used to re-start a heart. I think that it is called a defibrillator._

_I freaked out when I saw the defibrillator and asked the man that called in for back up, who was know tending to my mom, "Is she o-okay?"_

_I tried to get up to go check on my mom but the man said to stay put and "Your mom doesn't have a pulse but we are going to try and start her heart back up. Don't worry, we will try everything that we can to help her."_

_But that was when reality kicked in. My mom was going to die. No. She couldn't. She can't. I need her._

End Flashback.

"Bella? Bella its okay. It's just a nightmare." My nurse said to me. I was crying and screaming at the horrific memory. I just wanted my mom.

"W-why me? Why d-d-did it have to be? What did I do to de-deserve this? I need my m-mom. I c-c-can't do this!" I cried.

"I know. I am so sorry. Is there anyone that you want me to call to be there for you?" The nurse asked kindly.

I thought for a minute and then thought "Ms. Davore."

"What? You want your social worker to come?" The nurse asked confused. I nodded. "Umm...Okay. I will call her. Just give me a couple of minutes." The nurse rushed out of the room and came back a little bit later.

"I called her and she said that she would be here as fast as she can. Are you going to be alright until she gets here, or do you want me to stay here with you?"

"Umm...I think that I will be alright. Thanks though." I said. As the nurse left, I let my mind wonder about the book that I was reading, which I really wish that I had right now.

About a half hour later, well at least I think that it was a half an hour later; I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. Ms. Davore walked in and came up to the side of my bed. "Bella what's wrong?" Ms. Davore asked concerned.

"I…..I just really need someone to talk to. I mean, I miss my mom so much. And I still don't get why this is happening to me. Not that I am perfect or anything, but I don't remember doing anything so bad to deserve this." I stated, sobbing at the end. Soon I felt warm arms come around me. I surprised myself but letting her, and I ended up putting my arms around her too.

"Bella……I am so sorry. I don't think that you deserved this either. I know that you probably hate this saying but, everything happens for a reason."

"Ughh…Now you sound like my mom., Ms Davore." I laughed. For the first time in a very long, four years. Ms. Davore laughed to. As we pulled away from the hug I looked at her and she said "You don't have to call me 'Ms. Davore'. It sounds too professional. You can just call me Rachel."

"Okay, _Rachel_. Thanks. It is much easier talking to somebody when you are on a first name basis." I said with a small chuckle at the end. '_God, it feels so good to laugh.'_ I thought.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't even know anymore. Just you being here makes me feel better." I said with a smile appearing on my face.

"Well I am glad that you feel that way, honey." When I thought about it, I realized that Rachel really did care about me. And she was not _just my social worker_ but the only person that cared about me.

"You can go home if you want. You don't have to stay with me anymore. I think that I am going to be okay."

"Well, since it is 7:30, I think that I will stay because I was going to come by early this morning anyways." Rachel shrugged.

"Okay. So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, let's save the chit-chat for later. How about you get some more sleep. I think that you need it after being up this early. Unless you want something to eat. Are you hungry?"

"Now that I think about it, eating does sound good, except that nasty hospital food. Do you mind getting my nurse for me so I can get something?"

"I could, but if you don't want hospital food I think that I could run to the store and sneak some food in here for you. Do you want me to do that?" Rachel said with a smile.

"You don't have to do that. I mean, it could get you into trouble couldn't it?" I couldn't forgive myself if Rachel lost her job because of me, and just sneaking food into a hospital.

"Don't worry about it. I did it all the time with people that I used to work for, but then they got adopted, so that is why I am on your case, but anyways, back to the subject. What do you like?"

"Umm, I'll eat anything. But please get yourself something. I don't like eating and people just watching me. It makes me feel selfish." I said shyly.

"Okay, then I will be back in about 15 minutes. Just try to rest until then please. I don't want you getting sick because of no sleep." Rachel scolded.

"Okay. But I will be waiting." I turned to my side that was facing the window to attempt to sleep. Rachel left the room a couple of seconds later.

**A/N: So do you like it?? It was a little bit longer, I think. So if you like it or hate it review and tell me why plz!! I am still sorry about not being able to update the last couple of days. But I will go and type the next chapter when I get this posted. But remember, I still like reading my stories.**

**xoxo,  
BeccaMarie56**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OMC

**A/N: Okay, so a LOT of people have been asking when Edward and the Cullen Clan are going to come in and that will be within the next few chapters, I won't drag it on to much longer but I have to get this part out of the way for the rest of the story to make sense. Btw, OMC!! When we were on the highway, I saw a silver Volvo and it had black tinted windows, I asked my mom how fast it was driving and she said about 110 miles per hour!! Are you thinking what I am thinking?! CULLENS ARE IN ILLINOIS!! I wish, but still, what a quinky dink!!**

**NEways, enjoy the story, attempting to make this chapter somewhat longer than the first couple.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Twilight Books, Stephenie Meyer does sniffle sniffle**

Chapter Five

For the fifteen minutes that Rachel was gone, I just thought. Not about anything in particular. I thought about my book, and what was going to happen in the next chapter, and I thought about what was going to happen to me. Where was I going to go? Would I go to an orphanage? Would I go to a foster home? I didn't know. But I had to remember what Rachel told me, 'Everything happens for a reason.'

Just when I just about fell asleep Rachel walked in quietly. When she saw my eyes closed she set the grocery bags down and just sat in the chair near the bed.

For about five minutes I tried to fall asleep but I just couldn't. So I opened my eyes to see Rachel typing on her laptop.

"Good morning. How long did you get to sleep?" Rachel asked.

"Umm…Well I didn't really sleep. I just….thought. I heard you walk in and set the grocery bags down, but I didn't have enough energy to open my eyes." I admitted.

"Well, speaking of grocery bags, how about we open those up and eat! I don't know about you but I am hungry." Rachel said.

"I am most definitely hungry." I said while rubbing my stomach.

As Rachel dug through the bag she read of what she got.

"Let's see…We have blueberry muffins, chocolate chip muffins, lemon poppy seed muffins, bagels, cereal, granola bars, OJ, apple juice, milk, chocolate milk, coffee, if you drink it, and that is it. So what do you want?" She asked with a smile. "Ohh, I have doughnuts too."

"Whoa. Umm…I think that I will have a chocolate chip muffin with coffee please."

"Yupp, here you go. I think that I will have the same." She said with a smirk.

As we dug into our food we just talked about are favorite books, T.V. shows, movies, and just anything that came up.

"By the way, Rachel, how did you sneak all this food into the hospital?" I asked.

"I have my ways." She said mysteriously.

"And those ways are?" I asked curiously.

"You see, my big brother, Lyle Davore, he is a pediatric doctor. He works here in the Children's Ward. And I told him about what happened to you and that I wanted to sneak some more food in for you and he helped me." She said with a shrug.

"Cool. So do you sneak food in often for the children that you care for?"

"Not all of them. Only the ones that I like. You wouldn't believe some of the kids that I work with, they can be big brats."

"Well that is good to know." I said with another smile. I couldn't help but notice that I have been smiling a lot lately. And I really liked it.

**ooXXooXXooXXooXXooXXooXXooXXooXXooXXooXXooXXooXXooXXooXXoo**

After we finished our breakfast, Rachel said that she had to leave to get at least _some_ work done, but would be back later.

Dr. Lee came and checked on me about an hour after we had out breakfast and said that I should be released in a couple of days.

I was so excited. I couldn't wait to get out of this hospital. The smell just makes me want to barf.

When I thought about getting out of the hospital, and going home, I realized that I had no home know. I didn't know where to go, and I _had_ no where to go. When ever I thought about not having a home, I thought about my mom not being here. And I couldn't help but cry.

As the tears welled up in my eyes, Rachel walked into the room. I then noticed that it was about 6 o' clock. When she saw me crying she walked over and hugged me. And to my surprise again, I hugged her back.

It could have been seconds, or minutes. I had no idea how long we sat there, but when I pulled away she just looked at me and said, "I have what I think is some good news, at least it is good to me. Do you want to know now, or later?"

"I think that I want to know now. Anything that will make me forget just for a minute." I said.

"Well, only if you want to, But since you are being released from the hospital soon, my fiancée, Eric, and I thought that you would like to stay with us, but only if you wanted to. It was just an idea. We were talking last night and I was telling him all about you and I brought up the idea of you coming to live with us. He was thrilled, and hoped that you would be too." Rachel said, with hope in her voice.

"I-I……I don't know what to say…" I stuttered. I thought that it was a terrific idea but I just couldn't get the words to come out.

"Is that a yes or a…no?" Rachel asked.

A smile grew across my face and I nodded frantically. I was ecstatic. Rachel ran over and gave me a big hug. After our hug, Rachel said that she had to call Eric and tell him the good news. Soon she brought out her phone and told him.

"He is so happy! And he can't wait to meet you!" Rachel said as she hung up.

"Good. And thank you so much Rachel. It really means a lot to me. For you to take me in like this, but I want you to know that you don't have to adopt me under any circumstances. Please don't feel obligated to take me in." I said.

"Bella, please, we would love to have you. I don't know about you but I think of you kind of like the little sister I never had. I hope that you feel the same way. I can't wait for you to meet Eric, you will just love him. He is very nice, loves sports and caring. You will just love him. "

"I am so excited. To me you are just like the big sister that I never had. And I can't wait to meet Eric either. Thank you again, I couldn't hope for anything better." I said.

That night when I fell asleep, I had a smile on my face. This was the first time in weeks that I didn't have that dreaded nightmare or what was more like my past.

**A/N: So did you like it?! Was this one longer than the others? I couldn't tell. As I said earlier, I will bring Edward and the rest of the beloved Cullen's into the story with in the next few chapters. Please review and tell me how you liked it and if there are any mistakes grammar wise.**

**xoxo, **

**BeccaMarie56**


	6. AN Sry

A/N: I am sry. I may not be able to update but I am typing Chapter Six right now. But will probably take a break because I still need to read my fanfics because I am an addic! I may or may not get it posted today. And if you have any questions, just PM me or review through the story...So here are some Q&A's that i have had so far...

Q: Where does Rachel live?  
A: She lives in FL right now but you will have to read on to find out how Forks and the Cullens3 come in!! ;)

Q:Is Edward going to come into the story?  
A: Yes

Q:When is Edward going to come into the story?  
A:He will come into the story in a couple of Chapters.

Q:Are there going to be Vampires in the story?  
A:Yes

Q:Are the Cullens Vampires?  
A: of course!

Q:Are the Cullens going to adopt Bella?  
A:I honestly have no idea. I am kinda just going with the flow.

Okay, so there are answers to a couple of your questions.

xoxo,  
BeccaMarie56


	7. ANsry about updates

So i am finishing up chapter sixx right NOW. i am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo veryyyy sry that i didn't update earlier yesterday morning but my brother woke me up screaming that we had to go to the ER. i am veryy sry. and i am when i tried to update early earlyy this morning, it wouldn't let me, don't know why, but w/e so i am soo sry. and chapter six will be up soon.

xoxo

beccamarie56


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**A/N: I forgot one question that I had the other day so here it is;**

**Q: How does Rachel know about Vampires?**

**A: That is to be revealed in the upcoming chapters!**

**Oh and right now Bella is 14 and the Cullen's are coming in with in the next few chapter **

**So enjoy chapter six!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Twilight bo0ks or characters enter sniff here, Stephenie Meyer does, and I am sry for forgetting to put a disclaimer on some of my chapters, this one goes for all of my chapters in the future.**

Chapter Six

-A couple of days later-

When I woke up the next morning I was so excited. Today was the day that I was being released from the hospital and going to live with Rachel and Eric.

I looked around the room and noticed that the nurse was doing the last check up on the machines before I got released. I don't think that she noticed that I woke up while she was in here because after checking the last thing, she left with out a word.

Eventually I got bored just sitting there so I rolled around looking for the remote. I found it on the bedside table. When I turned the T.V. on, I realized that there was _nothing_ on. So I got tired of that and turned it off. I resulted to one of the books that Rachel bought for me. I was already through the 7th chapter which was page 202 out of 509 and she just got it yesterday! It was so good. I just couldn't put it down.

After reading for what seemed to be hours but really was an hour and fifteen minutes, Rachel walked in with Eric.

"Good morning Bella. How are you today?" Rachel asked.

"I'm very good, happy because I am getting out of this joint. And you two?" I asked Rachel and Eric.

"Same as you, but extremely excited for you to come and live with us." Eric responded.

"Good. So do you know when I can leave yet?"

"We talked to Dr. Lee at the nurse's station and he said that he is getting the paper work ready right now so you will be able to leave in about an hour." Rachel said happily.

"Good. I can't wait! Umm…I was wondering when I was going to be able to go back to my house to get my stuff." I asked shyly.

"Whenever you are up to it. Do you want to do it when you get out, or do you want to get settled into our house before you go get it? Eric and I just want you to be comfortable in our house." Rachel said with comfort in her voice.

"Thanks. If you don't mind, I think that I would like to get my stuff before we go to your—"I was cut off by Eric. "_Our_." Eric corrected with a smile. "Okay, _our_ home. I think that it will make me more comfortable if I had my stuff with me." I said.

"What ever you want." Rachel stated.

"I just want to thank you guys so much for doing all of this for me. You have no idea how much it means to me. I couldn't ask for anything better after what has happened." I said with tears welling up in my eyes. As they rolled down my cheeks, Rachel came and hugged me tight.

"Shh…It's okay." Rachel assured me. But she wouldn't know. She didn't know how it feels to loose your mother because she was killed by her husband. She didn't know what it felt like to be abused most of your life. But I can't think that. Rachel and Eric are just trying to help me. They did nothing wrong. I couldn't say things like that.

A couple minutes later, Rachel pulled away and went back to Eric, who wrapped his arm around her waist.

The doctor walked in with my folder in his hands and said "I have your release papers right here. You just need to sign them, Rachel and Eric, and then you can get out of here." Dr. Lee said cheerfully. He handed the papers and a pen to Eric and he signed them, Rachel did the same.

"You ready to get out of here?" Rachel said.

"You have no idea. And I can't thank you two enough for taking me in like this." I said to Rachel and Eric.

"Your welcome." Rachel said sweetly.

"Okay then, let's bust you out of this joint and get you home!" Eric said with a lot of enthusiasm, while Rachel and I laughed at him. I still couldn't _believe_ that I was getting all of this, I mean moving in with Rachel and Eric is a dream come true.

-And hour later, after all of the papers were signed and Bella was released-

I awoke from the two hour drive as we pulled into Rachel and Eric's House. It was beautiful. Two story, with a circle drive. It was simple, red brick house and crème siding. There were hanging flower pots on the porch and colorful flowers all around the house. It was picture perfect.

"Here we are. Welcome to your new home Bella."

I smiled and said "Thank you soo much. Your house is beautiful. Simple. But I like simple."

"We're glad that you like simple. Come on; let me show you your room. I hope you like it." As we headed inside I took in the entryway. There was a staircase off to the right and to the left there was a family room. Rachel then grabbed my hand and said "Follow me! I want to show you your room. I hope that you like it!" Rachel said as we ran up the stairs.

"Close your eyes!" Rachel demanded as she covered my eyes with her small hands. And I did as I was told. I heard a door creak open and she told me to open my eyes. Again, I did as I was told and saw the most amazing room ever! The coverlet on my bed was black with thick, bright green stitching. The comforter was black, grey and white with a contemporary circle pattern on it, and the pillows matched the comforter and coverlet.

"So do you like it?" Rachel asked as Eric walked in with my stuff.

"Do I like it? I love it! Thanks you so much Rachel!" I said as I turned around to hug her. "And thank you too, Eric!" I said. My room couldn't be any more perfect than this.

"Good. I am so glad that you like it. I was nervous when I picked it out but then thought it was perfect for you." Rachel admitted.

As I looked around the room, I saw a bookshelf. But this wasn't just a bookshelf. It covered the entire wall. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was almost full. Only four racks that didn't have books on it, which I figured was for my books and what not. Rachel and Eric have outdone there selves.

"Oh my gosh. This is the biggest bookshelf ever!" I exclaimed.

"Well if you think that this is big, wait until you get to see the reading room!" Said Rachel.

"Okay. I can't wait to get started on these books! There are soo many; I just don't know which to start on!" I said appalled by how many books there were on the shelf in front of me.

"Well let's find that out later. It is getting pretty late, so you should probably be getting ready for bed. The bathroom is down the hall with everything that you will need in it." Rachel said. "If you need anything, and I mean anything, our bedroom is two doors down."

"Okay, then I am going to go take a shower and head on to bed. I think that I am too tired to unpack everything into the dresser right now. I will do that tomorrow morning." I said as Rachel and Eric head for the door.

"Goodnight." Rachel and Eric both said.

"Goodnight. And thank you." I replied as Rachel smiled and mouthed "Your welcome."

The bathroom was huge! There was one sink, a whirlpool bathtub, a shower with three different shower heads on it and a walk in closet with everything that you could possibly need. And to my surprise, my favorite strawberry shampoo was in the shower.

"Wow." I whispered to no one in particular.

I turned the water on as hot as it could go and waited for it to warm up. When it was warm, I jumped in and just let the water wash away my anxiety. It felt so good to just be clean and be able to use my favorite strawberry shampoo. I just sat there until the water began to get colder.

I got out and wrapped myself in the new fuzzy blue towels that were hanging on a nearby hook and dried myself off. I soon put on my favorite sweatpants and a big t-shirt and headed for _my _room. When I got to the bed and got all tucked in, I let the darkness take over me.

**Sooo….did you like it? I hope you did. It is really late right now and probably should be going to bed but I don't want too. I will try to write chapter 7 tonight and **_**maybe **_**post it. I am soo sry still that it has taken me this long to post and Edward and the rest of the gang will be coming in soon, don't worry, they are Vampires and there will kinda be a time jump soon. But it will all make sense later. NEways. REVIEW! Please, i think that I can break 100 in the next couple of chapters, I really appreciate all of my reviewers b/c it helps a lot with motivating me to get my next chapter up. Okay I am going to go now. **

**Xoxo, **

**BeccaMarie56**


	9. AN about updates 2

Hey I am sooo soo sry you guys. It has been forever and ik. So softball tournaments are this weekend so I wont be able to post and the cross country starts and then school so updates will become less and less. I am soooooooooo veryy sry. But next time I update it will be a couple of chapters and then Edward and the beloved Cullen's will come in!! so thx to all of my readers and reviewers!

xoxoxoxoxox,

Becca


	10. sooo very sry!

* * *

**_EVERYBODY READ THIS...NEW AUTHORS NOTE! SOOO SORRY I HATE AUTHORS NOTES TOOOOOOO! (this is the second authors note so please read even if you haven't read the first, it is at the bottom of the first in the italics)!_**

* * *

Hey guys…ik…I haven't updated in soooooooo longgggggggggg………………..you have absolutely every right to be mad at me……but the thing is…I am reallyyyy busy and I have a lot going on right now….my aunt was diagnosed with a veryyy rare brain cancer that in absolutely uncurable…and I have been having a realyyy hard time dealing with it….i am even crying as I right this….and I do not like to cry….i have also had a lot of things going on with myself….i am just veryy confused…and not doing veryy good….my life is prettyyy much crazy right now and I would like to thank my best friends for being there (ruthe, tori, nate and bunches of otherss...)

Ik…I hate authors notes too….but I don't know if I am going to continue on this story….i have been writing for a long time but have never really told anyone….and I am righting my own depressing novel in verse….so I will probably be posting that on …I will probably update with a title for that soon….maybe...i can't make any promises… that might be on fictionpress..and i now have an account witch is darkpoet0 if anybody ever wants to check that out...

Okay, so I haven't decided for sure if I am going to quit this story…..but I will soon…and if……if…. you would want to finish this story yourself…..please feel free to….but please let me know before you do anything…but PM (private messange) me…..not review cause that way we could talk about it seperatly with out the world knowing everything….thanks….i appreciate it…ohh…and I might even be willing to co-author this story…thanks a bunch!

Sry again,

Bunches of Love,

Becca

_**READ THE TOP FIRST! THERE ARE UPDATES IN THAT TOO!**_

_okay, so thanks soo much to thoughs with all of the support! it reallyy means alotttt to me! but NEways...so far i haven't gotten any PM's for anybody that wan't it to go on or take over and ya...so i am _almost_ postive that i am not going to go on with the storyy...unless i hear from tho's of you that want me to...my offer still stands tho...to anybody...im sry...you can hate me for this...but i am just blahh right now...and i still am not positve that i am going to quite...i will wait about a month from today (september 9th, so october 9th is the last day, if i remember hopefully :) so i will have a desision by then...so yay...i am going to go..but thanks again for all of the love and support! means alot!_

fake love,  
and more fake smiles,

becca...


	11. YAY!

Heyy readers!

I have found somebody to help me write my story! Scarlett Cullen! you might of read some of her stories. (which are ah-mazing btw!) well she has decided to take on the challenge and help me write my story!

She has a couple of idea's for the story which I think that you all will love. And I now have pictures on my profile for Rachel, Eric and Bella at 13!! But the story is still in process!

fake love  
and fake smiles,

Becca


End file.
